The Twin Pigtailed Students
by Xx-DarkCrimson-xX
Summary: After spending sometime with Nagisa, Kayano has gotten a crush on him and doesn't know how to confess her feelings for him. Nagisa on the other hand has beginning to notice her weird behaviour around whenever she's around him. How will Kayano confess her love to Nagisa?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys Crimson hete and this is my first Kayano x Nagisa fic and I really hope you guys enjoy. Like always I follow the story like my other masterpiece but anyway please tell me what yeah think afterwards

 **Kayano P.O.V**

All of us girls are voting who's the most handsome, cute, gentleman and etc. "Ew why would we want to talk about the boys?" Kataoka asked and I can tell she's hiding something "So we can find out who's the most popular guy in the class so everyone who's the most handsome boy in the class?" Yada asked which made me gulp. "To be honest I'll say Karma-kun but-" I was cute of by Yada. "I have to agree but I don't think I could tolerate his mischievous personality and he often slacks off." We all nodded in agreement "I got a funny idea, say Kanzaki-san which on of the boys is your favourite?" Nakamura asked and to be honest I'm kind of interested on her answer, after all she is after all the class favourite." I don't... none of guys are my favourite?" She replied shyly and with a smile but due to my acting skills she actually does. "You just went in deep thought for three seconds, so spill the beans." I replied to her answer and I grabbed her arm so she doesn't move. "K-Kayano-san I just said none of them are my favourite, I'm not crushing on anyone." She denied again but we didn't ask if she was crushing. ("Hehe This is kind of fun actually, I'm so sorry Kanzaki-san.")

"Kayano-san is right you went in deep thought, so are you going to tell us or should we tickle you until you tell us." Nakamura said as she began tickling her but everyone heard Kataoka sigh. "Fine! I guess I say mine... WHAT THE HELL? WHY THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE KOROSENSEI!?" Kataoka yelled which made everyone look at the door and there's Korosensei taking notes. "Fufufu, Can't I just sit down and get to know my students even more?" Korosensei asked innocently. "No, you need to leave... right NOW!" Yada said picking up a knife and most of the rest did the same. "Go bother the boys or something, but first give us what you wrote down about all of us!" Yada yelled and all of the girls started chasing him only leaving me, Okuda and Kanzaki.

 **Meanwhile at the boy's dormitory**

 **Nagisa P.O.V**

("I'm going to try to stay out of this at the best of I can, I can't reveal that I like Kayano.") I thought and when I sat up Maehara called my name. "Hey Nagisa-kun, which girl do you like and which girl do you think is the best?" He asked and I began thinking but our door opened "What's everyone up too?" Karma closed the door as he asked us why are we crowded together as he's throwing and catching a money purse. "We'll just asking which girl do we like and which girl is the best in the class so what's yours?" Maehara skipped mine to ask him instead and to be honest I'm kind of curious to know does he like any of the girls. "Well to be honest I'll pick Okuda-san for several reasons." He answered as he's looking at the list. "Why's that?" Isogia asked but we all saw his devil features. "Just so I can ask he to brew up something for me such as super stink bombs for my pranks." Karma stated and I should of figured due to Okuda loves to do chemistry. "Alright then, none of this information should leave this room otherwise... KOROSENSEI WHY THE HELL ARE YOU HERE?" Maehara yelled and in a way I'm kind of glad as Maehara forgot to ask me and that there was a few votes for Kayano which means Karma won't know who'd I picked. "I'm a guy too aren't I?" Korosensei said in a sad tone and all of us got our knife which made him flee. "Everyone lets chase him before he tells the girls!" Maehara shouted and the rest of the guys chased him but me and Karma stayed.

 **Karma P.O.V**

"Hey Nagisa-kun,how much do you bet that the girls are doing exactly the same thing as us?" I asked because I got a feeling that they are. "Huh? I'm not sure to be honest but what makes you think that they are?" He asked me and I smirked. "Lets just say that I overheard them talking and I heard your number one for being cute." I said to him which made him go full red which he backed away from me but fell backwards. "You got o be joking right?" He asked me bit I just laughed. "I just made it up and-" I was cut off by the sound of both genders yelling. "Huh I wonder why the girls are chasing Korosensei? Us guys have a reason for chasing him but not sure why... say Nagisa-kun why don't you go to the girls room and find out?" I asked him with a smile and he went pale a sheet of paper

"You can forget it Karma-kun, there's no way in hell that I'll do that, besides they'll kill me if I enter their dorm." He replied and he's still scared of what I just said. "Okay let me ask you this, which girl in our class do you like the most?" I asked him and he blushed. "I didn't get my turn to say... hang on a minute why do you want to know?" He replied and I just chuckled. "I'm your friend aren't I? You already know which girl I like so in return how about you tell me yours or do I have to guess or maybe I should ask the girls which one of them likes you?" i told him and he blush deeper which means it is someone in our class. "Maybe it's someone in our group who styles your hair?" I guessed the first girl and his whole face went red which means I got it correct.

 **Third P.O.V**

"H-How did you know it was Kayano-san?" Nagisa asked Karma as he got up from the floor. "Well for one you always had your hair in one ponytail and two once Kayano-san came to the picture, you decided to keep the hairstyle she gave you and even let her to touch your hair. Karma stated which Nagisa sighed. "Well here's the story how it happened..." Nagisa started to explain

 **Before Korosensei arrived**

Nagisa was the first one to arrive and started to set up the classroom by himself which after he finished he sat down in his seat. (" I wonder where Yukimura-sensei, she's often always here but she's nowhere to found.") Nagisa thought but sighed but then the door opened revealing a cute girl he never saw before. "Hello there, I guess I'm early aren't I?" The small girl asked Nagisa which confused him. "Yeah, i'm usually the first to arrive but not sure where our teacher is though. Hey I'm Nagisa Shiota but please call me by my first name due to issues with my family." Nagisa replied back to her and she walked up to him and got behind him. "You hair is sure is long isn't it?" The girl asked Nagisa but he had a small tint of red on his cheeks. "Yeah I'm not allowed to cut it though..." As soon as the girl heard this she starts styling his hair to match hers. "Hey look now we look like we'll twins, I'm Keade Kayano, it's pleasure to meet you, especially another girl with a flat chest.

Kayano just smiled at him while not knowing that Nagsia is actually a guy. "Hey Kayano-san I'm actually a guy and not a girl..." After Nagisa said that, Kayano's expression changed as if she made a fatal mistake. "How? No offence but you just look like a girl so I just thought that you were." Kayano explained which made Nagisa sigh as he gets this a lot. "It's alright and besides I kind of like this hairstyle so can you please teach me on how?" Nagisa asked her which made her giggle. "Sure!"

 **Flash back ends**

 **Karma P.O.V**

"Well that explains how you met Kayano-san and why you let her to style your hair for you but... did you call her Kayano-sensei when she was teaching you?" Karma joked which made Nagisa blush. "That's going a bit too far Karma-kun and even if she asked me too I wouldn't" my friend replied back which I began laughing. "First I thought maybe you like Yada-san due to her having a big chest like Bitch-sensei or maybe even Kanzaki-san." I commented but he looked to his left. "While I do agree that Yada has big breast but I'm not that kind of person and as for Kanzaki-san I hardly talk to her and Sugino-kun actual has a crush on her." Nagisa told me and maybe I could blackmail Sugino-kun. "Well I really doubt that both of them have feelings for you.

 **Yada P.O.V**

*Sneezes* Please tell me I'm not getting a cold. I stopped chasing Korosensei but I feel like someone talking about me.

 **Kanzaki P.O.V**

*Sneezes* "Kanzaki-san are you alright?" "Are you getting sick Kanzaki-san?" Both Okuda and Kayano asked me to see if I'm alright "Yeah but I'm not sure why I sneezed though.

 **Nagisa P.O.V**

"I was surprised that you liked Okuda Karma-kun." I asked him but he tapped my head. "Well now we both know which girl we both like and I'm going to steal Korosensei's purse." Karma told me as he left and I thought he already had it


	2. Chapter 2

Nagisa P.O.V

("I'm kinda of glad that we went on this trip as it bonded all of us together and we got to know about each other. Kayano-san and Kanzaki-san have seemed like they bonded during the kidnapping... I wonder what they talked abo-" ) I was cut of as I felt a hand on my shoulder and when I looked, it was Kayano. "Hey Nagisa, I see somebody isn't chasing Korosensei." Kayano said to me as she stood right next to me. "I know the moon is destroyed but the view is beautiful isn't it?" Kayano said while looking at the moon. "Yeah... say Kayano-san what did you and Kanzaki-san talked about?" I asked her and she gave me a confused look. "What do you mean Nagisa about Kanzaki-san and I?" "Well after the kidnapping, you and Kanzaki-san seemed like you bonded a hell lot mor-" I was cut off when Kayano placed her finger on my lips.

"Well that's something you don't need to know Nagisa as I just found out how Kanzaki-san ended up in E-class that's all." Kayano stated and I wouldn't think she'll tell Kayano but not to everyone else. "I actually don't know how she came to E-class but-" Again Kayano placed her finger on my lips. "If you want to know more, you have to talk to her instead but no promises that she'll tell you. Anyway how come the guys were chasing Korosensei but I won't tell you why the girls were chasing him." Kayano said but first it would be rude for me to ask Kanzaki and second I can't tell Kayano about what us guys were doing. "Sorry Kayano-san, I'm not allowed to tell you, as we all promised that none of it leaves the room and Korosensei was taking notes about what we was talking about." I told her but she than hugged my arm

"So your saying that you guys are hiding something from us girls?" Kayano ask with a smile while hugging my arm tighter and I began to blush. "You just told me that you won't tell me the reason why the girls were chasing Korosensei and yet your trying extract information abou-" I was cut off by a familiar voice and it's not going to be good.

Karma P.O.V

"Kayano-san, Kayano-san... I always knew that you had a thing for Nagisa-kun but trying to seduce him for information is something that Bitch-sensei would do." I said to Kayano with a smirk while throwing and catching Korosensei's purse. "WHAT THE HELL KARMA-KUN! WHY WOULD I SEDUCE NAGISA?" She replied in anger letting go of Nagisa and pulling a fist at me which made me laugh. "Well your trying to find out what us guys was talking about... Wait a minute why do you want to know anyway?" I asked her as I really doubt anyone will tell her to spy on us. "Well... you see, Nagisa asked me what th-" I decided to cut her off as that's a lie

"I overheard your whole conversation and Nagisa. and that Nagisa only asked what happened between you and Kanzaki-san as you do seem to very bonded with her. But you was going to lie to me saying Nagisa-kun asked what the girls were doing but I already know." I comment while walking towards her. "Your just as worst as Korosensei! You do know it's rude to spy on a girl's private conversation." She yelled which made me laugh even more.

"How about this then, I'll tell you what the guys were doing if you hug Nagisa-kun while kissing him." I said to her and the pair both went deep red. "Karma-kun what the hell, we'd agreed not to tell the girls about this." Nagisa yelled and Kayano just looked at him as if she's confused

Kayano P.O.V

("There's no way in hell that I'll kiss Nagisa, he's too easy to manipulate such as how I'm using him without him even knowing that I'm not his friend.") I thought and I could feel like i'm blushing. "Nagisa-kun I think that she's thinking about kissing you." I heard Karma but I started getting angry at him."Okay what makes you think that I love Nagisa?" I asked him but he's still smirking. "Well when you joined E-Class, the first thing you did was meeting Nagisa and then, you started playing with Nagisa-kun's hair without his permission. I bet you fallen you love with him as soon as you met him." Karma said the I know how he found out and I glared at Nagisa.

"Nagisa... why the hell did you tell Karma-kun!" I started yelling at Nagisa and he started backing away from me. "So it is true... so Kayano-san is that what you do when you first meet new people or-" I decided to cut him off by pulling Nagisa's hair and undoing his hair style I gave him. "Kayano-san...please... stop your hurting me..." Nagisa began complaining and I finally undid his hair. "There I hate both of you's two" I said to them and stormed off."

Third P.O.V

"Wow Kayano-san is sure is pissed even though she started it all." Karma said to his friend but Nagisa leaned on the rail of the balcony "Yeah... Kayano-san hasn't acted like this before well she was made at one point but not at as she was concerned about me." Nagisa said to him while looking depressed. "You mean when you blew yourself up? You got balls to agree to something like that Nagisa-kun " Karma said place Korosensei's purse in his pocket "Do you really think that she hates me? Like the way she acted, it seems like she won't for-" Nagisa was cut of by Karma by placing his hand on Nagisa's head. "I wouldn't worry about it Nagisa-kun, after all she'll get over it. After all I really don't she'll hate you for something this small." Karma said to his friend and Nagisa looked at his friend with a smile. "I guess your right Karma-kun and I think we should head back." Nagisa told karma and the two went back to their dorm room.

At the girls dorm

"Kayano-san where did you go?" Okuda asked her friend but she ignored her. "Wow she looks mad, do you think something happened?" Yada said to the rest of the girls. "Kayano-san did something happen?" Kanzaki asked her but she can tell that she should stay away. "I hate him, I seriously hate him!" Kayano repeated and Yada felt bad for her. "There, there we'll all here for you and I doubt it's Korosensei so who do you hate?" Yada said to her as she hugged her. "Wait why are you holding Nagisa's hair bobbles, did something happen between you two?" Okano asked which made her throw the bobbles at the door. "Please Kayano-san,what did Nagisa-kun did to you? Nagisa-kun is a sweat boy after all, so I hardly doubt he didn't anything serious to you." Kanzaki said with a smile but only to be tackled by Nakamura. "That's it, you just admitted which guy is your favourite." "Well Karma-kun is also involved..." Kayano told them which made everyone think what those two did. "Well I know that Karma-kun can easy exploit others but as of Nagisa-kun I can't really think of anything." Nakamura said but then sighed.


	3. Chapter 3

**In the Classroom**

 **Nagisa P.O.V**

It's Monday morning and I looked at Kayano but she noticed and placed on annoyed face. "Humph!" That's all I heard Kayano say which I decided to carry on with my assignment ("Man she's still mad at me for telling Karma-kun how I met her? but at least today I placed my hair in a pony tail to avoid anymore conflict.") I thought and looked at the clock. ("But I have to admit that she kinda went to far on me but I know for a fact that it's going to be awhile for her to forgive me but I really do hope that happens soon." I thought and tried not to act depressed.

 **Kayano P.O.V**

("Why did Nagisa just look at me, with that stupid expression he's making. However he's not having the hairstyle that I give him...Does he think that if he kept the hairstyle, I hate him even more?") I thought and looked out of the window and carried on with my work.

 **Later**

 **Third P.O.V**

"Hey Nagisa-kun, can come with me for a moment?" Kataoka asked Nagisa which made him give a confused look. "I hate to be rude Kataoka-san but why do we have to go outside for?" Nagisa asked while walking next to her. "Well, it's about what happened between you and Kayano-san and we just ant to know what did you do to make her angry" She replied which Nagisa just stopped in his tracks "We?" Nagisa replied in confusion. "Well, when Kayano-san returned to our dorm, she she kept saying I hate him and then we saw your hairbobbles in her hands which she threw at the door. She also said Karma-kun was involved." Kataoka explained which made Nagisa sigh but also made him a little more depressed which Kataoka stopped walking..

"Nagisa-kun... did something happen between you's two and is it the reason why you changed your hairstyle back what it use to be?" Nagisa only replied with a nod trying to avoid eye contract. "Something like that, it was just a simple argument but she really took it to far when I explained how I met her to Karma-kun." Nagisa replied looking on the floor which Kataoka placed her hand on his shoulder. "That's all or is there more?" "Well yeah but I don't want explain it but I have no idea why she got mad at me though." Nagisa replied and looked up making eye contract.

 **Kataoka P.O.V**

("Nagisa-kun really seems to be depressed by this, I doubt that he did anything as he just said it was over a small argument which means Kayano-san took it seriously. Nagisa-kun maybe weak but he is a honest person and I only seem him depressed a few times but he never tells us. He was fine before I asked him what happened... does he blame himself?") I thought and i'm not sure if it's wise to ask him it or not. "I still want to be Kayano-sans friend but she'll never forg-" I slapped him before he could finish. "Ow... What the hell was that for?" Nagisa replied back in pain and it seems like I snapped him out of it.

"I slapped you so that you will snap out of it, so that you don't carry on blaming yourself. *Sigh* Anyway lets just head back to the classroom, I'll tell Okano-san and Yada-san about what happened." I told Nagisa and he went back while I went to tell the girls.

 **A minute later**

"So Nagisa-kun didn't do anything and it was just a misunderstanding which Kayano-san took it too far?" Yada replied after what I explained to them. "Yes, when I was asking Nagisa-kun questions about it, he seems to be depressed about about what happened and still wants to be Kayano-sans friend." I replied which Okano said. "I wouldn't think that those two have a argument due to how close they are and considering Nagisa-kun is well Nagisa-kun, I don't think he'd try anything to upset her and even if he did, he probably didn't meant it" Yada replied and I have to agree with her.

 **Kayano P.O.V**

I saw Nagsia enter the classroom and back to his seat which means that he wasn't punished but I do see a slap mark on his cheek. "You deserve more than a slap..." I said to my former friend but he ignored me. "Hey! Don't ignore me, I said you should of been given far worse than a simple slap" I whispered louder but again he just ignored me which I got up and slammed my hand son his desk. "Hey listen to me when I'm talking to you Nagisa!" I yelled which he just sigh. "Kayano-san why are you even getting mad at me for, when I did nothing to you." He replied and I gotten a little bit more angrier when he said nothing. "Okay how did you get slapped huh?!" I shouted which alerted the rest of the class. "Well Kataoka slapped me because I felt depressed." He replied which means he wasn't punished.

"Kayano-san please leave Nagisa-kun alone, I think your going a little to far." I heard Kanzaki said to me which ticked me of. "Sure... defend your boyfriend Kanzaki-san and not me!" I stormed out of the classroom to calm down. ("Everyone in this class is a complete idiot and that I'm only pretending to be stupid, after all I am a actress after all. But maybe I did overreacted for something... so... small...") I thought and I realised that I was a bit harsh towards Nagisa but also the thought of Kanzaki and Nagisa dating which made me blush

 **End of the school day**

 **Third P.O.V**

"Nagisa please take care of yourself and later." Sugino said to his friend and walked the opposite direction. ("Again why is Kayano-san is getting all moody even to Kanzaki-san who is her close when she defended me") Nagisa but began blushing about what Kayano said to her. "No I shouldn't, I can't-" Nagisa was cut off when he felt someone hugging him while burying their head on his back but he also heard them crying. "Hey! Whoever's is hugging me can you let go so I can see your face?" Nagisa asked as he has no idea who it is. "Nagisa, Please forgive me, I'm sorry for what I said to you. I'm sorry that I said that I hated you." The girl said to him and Nagisa was surprised that it was Kayano which made him blush. "K-Kayano-san are you okay?" Nagisa asked as if nothing happened between the two.

"Don't you understand I just..." Kayano couldn't finish her sentence has Nagisa placed his hand on her head. "I'm so glad that you'd forgiven me Kayano-san, you just cheered me up." Nagisa said and smiled which also made her smile. "Iv'e notice you was in deep though a minute ago, so I'm sorry if I interrupted you." Kayano apologised again but Nagisa only gave a nervous laugh

"Well to be honest I'm kind of glad that you did." "Why is that? Wait your not just saying that to cheer me up are you?" Kayano asked but Nagisa shook his head. "Well before you said to Kanzaki-san, go ahead and defend your boyfriend and not me." Nagisa said with a blush which also made Kayano blush as well but also a sly grin came on her face. "Sooo you was thinking what it'll be like dating her?" Nagisa blushed in deeper which made Kayano laugh. "I can't...I'm not allowed to date her." Nagisa said in a shake voice.

"Your not allowed by whom?" Kayano asked in confusion "I'm just not allowed okay." "I could only think of two reasons why your not allowed... ready?" Kayano asked and Nagisa backed away a little. "You either already dating someone or that you have a crush on somebody who isn't Kanzaki-san." Kayano said but she got the first one correct. "No it's just that Sugino-kun has a crush on her and that's-" He was cut off when Kayano place a finger on his lips.

 **Nagisa P.O.V**

"I understand now but you did indeed have thoughts about it didn't you." Kayano teased me but I have to admit I did thought of that. "Can we change the subject please and how about we go to that cafe you told me about." I asked her and she came closer to me and I saw stars in her eyes. "Sure! I didn't want to go there alone and couples get a discount... soooo your going to pretend to be my boyfriend." Kayano said with a smile and hugged my arm as we walked. "Okay...cutie." I teased her back which she let got in embarrassment. "HEY! your not allowed to tease me got it!" She yelled but I could't help but laugh. "You was teasing me so I thought to tease you back." I said to her which she grabbed my arm forcefully. "No I'm being serious about the cafe about the whole discount thing and don't worry about it Nagisa I won't tease you about us acting." She said to me as we carried on walking but I got to admit, I kinda like this

 **That's all for now I'm sorry for the rough start for this chapter, it's all I could think off but at least they are now friends again am I right? What did you think I would let the two fight for a few more chapters? Anyway I'll try to make the next chapter cute when their at the cafe and I hope I see you next time so like always... Crimson signing out!**


	4. Chapter 4

Nagisa P.O.V

We'll at the cafe that Kayano was talking about and I'm kinda embarrassed about the whole discount thing as couples get a discounts. "So Nagisa we have to act like a couple in order to get our discount." Kayano reminded me which I sighed. "Lets just hope we don't have to kiss to prove it otherwise-" I was cut of when Kayano's face went red but then turned into a smile. "Don't be silly Nagisa and you don't have to be so nervous." Kayano said to me in a flirty way and I'm unsure if she's acting but I guess I just have to play along. "Well they cannot force us to kiss besides, your the one who gave me this hairstyle which is why i'm very thankful. To be honest I think by doing this is like repaying you." I replied which she giggled.

""Hello there, would you's two like to order?" A waitress asked us and I decided to get the same as Kayano. "Thank you and your order will be here shortly cute couple." The waitress said to us and walked a way and we was blushing but at least it worked "Say Nagisa-kun, I'm also sorry for what I said to Kanzaki-san no I mean I'm sorry for what I said to everybody." She told me which I sighed. "Kayano-san I already said Iv'e forgiven you and I think you should say sorry to the others as well. After all you told Kataoka who thought I did something to you and you was harsh to Kanzaki-san by saying..." I didn't want to finish as I could feel my face going full red but I hear Kayano giggling.

"Your not cheating on me are you Nagisa-kun?" My face went even more red. "Why would I cheat on you Kayano-san when I love you." I replied but her whole face went red and I hope I didn't confess as this isn't the time. "Where did that come from? I was just teasing you and you had to say that you loved me." Kayano said to me getting all worked up which I laughed. "Well we do have to prove that we'll a couple right, so there's no need to be shy about it." I said with a smile. "Who the hell are you and what have you done with the real Nagisa?" She asked me and the waitress came back with our order. "I'm sorry but I kinda overheard your conversation and you's two really do sound like a couple but here's the bill. "The waitress gave use our order along with the bill.

"Nagisa-kun let me pay for it after all, it was my idea to bring you here." Kayano said to me softly but I couldn't just let hr pay for everything. "I'm sorry Kayano-san but-" She payed the waitress before I could finish but the waitress winked at me. "Okay... That waitress just winked at me and I'm unsure that if she-" Kayano again silenced me by placing her finger on my lips. "You worry too much Nagisa so don't worry about it." Kayano told me and we began eating


	5. Please read

I'm sorry folks but I just cannot think what to write for the next chapter and I really do want to carry on so for now please read some fun files as there'll will be some Kayano x Nagisa there. So I'm sorry again


End file.
